This submission is a competing continuation of our on-going "Neuropsychology of HIV/AIDS Fellowship" at UCLA that, for the past 10 years, has provided training support for postdoctoral Fellows specializing in HIV research. We propose to continue training three post-doctoral Fellows per year with each Fellow receiving two years of funding. Emphasis will be on training Fellows in clinical research in the Neuropsychology of HIV/AIDS. Fellows will be engaged in a primary research project and one or more secondary research projects, working with Dr. Paul Satz (P.I.), Dr. Charles Hinkin (Co-PI), and Dr. Eric Miller (Co-PI), as well as, with other primary faculty. This HIV research Fellowship is embedded in the UCLA Neuropsychology Postdoctoral Training Program in Neuropsychology, headed by Dr. Satz since 1981, that annually trains 8-10 fellows in clinical and research Neuropsychology. The HIV training faculty, hold multiple NIH and private research grants, thus affording Fellows the opportunity to participate on a wide-array of research projects. Fellows also have the opportunity to collaborate with multiple supervisors, exposing them to a breadth of experience and supervisory styles. Fellows will also encounter a heavy clinical exposure to HIV-1 infected individuals and will provide clinical neuropsychological assessments on at least one HIV-1 infected patient per week. Additional clinical experience will be available at community-based AIDS service organization (AIDS Project Los Angeles). A rich didactic base, including coursework from 8-5 every Thursday, rounds out the training experience. We are committed to continue recruitment and training of women and members of traditionally underrepresented groups in our Fellowship, who together represented 64 percent of the Fellows supported by this training grant. Over the past ten years we successfully recruited and trained 8 Fellows who were members of underrepresented groups (40 percent of our total Fellows enrolled). The successful career trajectories of our graduated? Fellows demonstrates the success of our program. We are eager to continue our training efforts in this important area of clinical research of another five years.